Au début
by sorgin
Summary: En el comienzo no hubo mascotas, ni amos. Solo niños luchando por sonreír cada día; como aquel en que Matt llegó a Wammy's House.
1. Chapter 1

El sueño se había repetido de nuevo una vez más despertándole en mitad de la noche. La sensación de ansiedad volvía a aparecer en él. Miro el reloj digital de la mesilla y suspiro, aún eran las seis de la mañana. Aunque lo intentase no volvería a dormirse. Se sentó en el colchón y miro hacía la ventana. Una cama vacía y sin sábanas se encontraba a su derecha. Chasqueó la lengua levantándose.

Tras coger una tableta de chocolate de su mesilla de noche abrió la puerta de madera de cerezo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cruzo el pasillo enmoquetado con los pies descalzos. Sus pantalones de pijama largos y su camiseta sin mangas parecían piezas de un chándal de color negro. Con cuidado se deslizo por las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Atravesó el largo corredor hasta la gran puerta de contrachapado que empujó haciéndola crujir.

Se adentró en el interior de la estancia mordisqueando el chocolate. Había varios bancos de madera situados a ambos lados de un estrecho pasillo que conducía hasta un altar. Decorado con un ramo de flores delante y sobre él un libro de tapas verdosas. Tras él la imagen de una mujer de extraordinaria belleza con un bebe en brazos, captaba la atención del muchacho. La talla construida en escayola había sido policromada destacando el color dorado entre todos. Contra la piel sintió el frió de la plata del crucifijo que siempre llevaba consigo.

Lo apretó por encima de la tela y suspiro. El frió del suelo de azulejo le hacía temblar ligeramente; se sentía reconfortante. Camino hasta el altar y aparto a un lado el gran libro. Se subió de un ágil salto y estiro el cuerpo en su improvisada cama. Apoyó la cabeza en el volumen y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo mientras el otro descansaba sobre su vientre, dejando a un lado la envoltura vacía del dulce.

El timbre del orfanato sonó y un hombre de avanzada edad se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Frente a él se encontraban una asistenta social y un muchacho de cabellos rojizos que ocultaba sus ojos bajo unas gafas de forma redonda y una maleta mediana de color naranja. Se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso. Sin intercambiar palabras, a excepción de las fórmulas típicas de cortesía, se dirigieron hasta el despacho del director. La mujer extendió varios documentos sobre la mesa, incluyendo el expediente.

-Vaya, vaya veo que has estado con varias familias de acogida.- Miro al muchacho que no levantaba la vista del suelo.- ¿Cuántas han sido?- Empezó a contar.

-Trece.- Contestó el muchacho como sino diese importancia al número.

-Sorprendente.- Dijo en un tono triste.- Y sin embargo aquí dice que no has sido capaz de adaptarte a ninguna de ellas. Con los que más duraste fueron dos años. ¿Sabes lo qué significa eso?- Pregunto dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Matt tiene ciertos problemas para adaptarse.- Contestó la asistenta.- Pero no es un mal chico.- El hombre volvió a mirar el expediente.

-Expulsado de cinco centros públicos, por peleas con compañeros. E incluso llegaste a agredir a un profesor.- Le observo buscando su mirada, pero no la encontró.

-Simplemente tiene demasiado carácter.- La mujer tragó saliva y no pudo aguantar aquellos ojos negros que la taladraron con una mezcla de ternura y firmeza.

-Así que te llaman Matt. Bien Matt, ¿porque no me cuentas cuál es la razón para tus constantes peleas?- El muchacho no pronunció palabra. Simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo.- Comprendo. Bien debes saber, que nosotros no expulsamos a nadie. Sinceramente espero que puedas encontrarte a gusto aquí. Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación.

Tan solo eran las siete y media de la mañana del primer sábado de vacaciones de verano. El hombre trato de tomar la maleta del pequeño, pero este se la arrebató de las manos, con cierto temor. La reacción no tomó por sorpresa al caballero que sonrió y acarició el cabello rojizo del menor tranquilizándole.

-Los desayunos en verano se dan entre las ocho y media y las diez. Durante el año son a las ocho y media en punto, pero como es verano somos más flexibles.- Le sonrió.- Además tenemos varias salas de juegos y talleres. Cursos de deportes y si te portas bien, quizás también vengas a las excursiones a la playa.- El hombre se paro frente a una puerta que tenía un nombre escrito con letras móviles.- Por lo general aquí se comparten las habitaciones de dos en dos.

Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al encontrarse la cama deshecha. Hecho un rápido vistazo al final a ambos lados del pasillo, pero las luces aún estaban apagadas. Se acerco al adolescente y le ayudo a colocar sus cosas.

-Si necesitas lavar algo hay un cesto en el baño con el número de la habitación y la letra de la cama. Todos los días pasan por si necesitáis lavar. Pero las camas y la habitación debéis recogerlas por vosotros mismos. Ahora es verano y podéis ver la tele hasta la hora que queráis siempre y cuando no molestéis.

-Comprendo.- La asistente observaba en silencio la escena. Con ojo crítico revisaba la habitación mientras jugaba con la mano escondida en el bolsillo.

-Una cosa más tu compañero tiene algunas manías que espero que respetes.- El pelirrojo alzo la cabeza sorprendido.- Las cortinas de esta habitación no se cierran durante la noche. – Su mirada se volvió triste durante un instante.- Os dejaré para que os despidáis.

El hombre salió de la habitación rumbo a la pequeña capilla situada en el piso superior del orfanato. Mientras en el interior de la instancia, el muchacho colocaba sus escasas pertenencias, en el lado vació del armario. La mujer se le acerco por la espalda y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño.

-No vuelvas a meterte en líos, ¿vale? Se que la gente a veces dice cosas pero,- Le giro y retiro las gafas con cuidado para mirarle a los ojos.- no debes creerlo. Eres precioso, no lo dudes nunca. -Volvió a abrazarle.

Se separo y se seco una traviesa lágrima que había escapado. Saco un objeto envuelto en papel de colores. El muchacho tomo el regalo y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Se trataba de un juego para su videoconsola portátil. No pudo evitar sonreír era justo el que quería. La mujer dejo varios paquetes de pilas sobre la cama antes de salir del lugar con paso acelerado. Aunque no lo había buscado, al final había tomado un gran cariño por el pequeño del que llevaba su seguimiento desde que fue abandonado con dos meses de vida.

El anciano la sonrió en el pasillo y la acompañó hasta la salida. La mujer mantuvo el tipo con los ojos húmedos y sonrió al hombre que le ofreció su pañuelo. Apenas pudo darle las gracias.

-Me parece que las peleas de Matt no son solo cosa de su carácter.- La mujer hizo un mohín.

-Creía que ya habría leído los informes que le envié.

-Y lo hice, pero quiero saber su opinión.

-Matt esta enfermo. Sus pulmones están dañados, enfisema según dijeron los doctores en la ultima revisión. Su madre era fumadora. Cuando tuvo a Matt la diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón. Aunque probablemente tendría más cosas, fumaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Digamos que el tabaco era lo más sano. Consumió crack mientras estaba embarazada. Es un milagro que no haya sufrido daños mayores.

-Su expediente académico es impresionante.- Recordó Roger al leer la gran cantidad de sobresalientes.

-No tiene daños cerebrales. Al menos no diagnosticados. Aunque sus ojos están dañados, la luz lo ciega y no ve demasiado bien en la calle. Por eso siempre lleva las gafas. Antes no se las quitaba ni para ducharse. A parte de eso y el hecho de que prefiere estar solo es un niño muy tierno.

-Y aún así no ha logrado encontrar una familia.- La mujer tembló de rabia contenida.

-La primera familia anuló la adopción porque ella se quedó embarazada. La muy - Reprimió la palabra mal sonante.- dijo que dos niños eran demasiado trabajo. Me pregunto que habría hecho de tener gemelos.- Sacó del bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendió uno.

-Sus pulmones, ¿hasta que punto están dañados.- La mujer rió mirando al cielo.

-Dañados no es la palabra. Están destrozados. Los ataques de tos son cada vez mas frecuentes y están acompañados de sangre. Necesita un transplante, pero sabe lo que el estado ha decidido. Dejarle morir. Hace un año le negaron la inscripción en la lista de enfermos, dicen que es mejor gastar unos pulmones sanos en algún muchacho con familia. Cerdos burócratas.- Escupió las palabras con furia.

-Veo que le ha cogido mucho cariño al niño.

-Pedí su custodia nueve veces.- Roger la miró sorprendido.- Pero para ellos una mujer soltera no puede ser madre. En fin, dentro de dos semanas me iré de aquí, al norte a casa de una amiga. No creo que vuelva, por favor cuide de él. No es un mal chico. Apenas se queja y eso que ha sufrido más que nadie que yo haya conocido.

Despidió a la mujer sin dejar de pensar en el joven pelirrojo que acababa de llegar. Había leído su expediente y no parecía que hablaban del mismo muchacho. En los papeles se hablaba de conducta antisocial y excesiva agresividad. Sus propias fuentes no coincidían. Según sus averiguaciones el niño era victima de abusos sexuales, agresiones extremas y enfermedades que debía a su alocada madre. Suspiró con pesar, la mayoría de los niños que acababan allí tenían expedientes similares; seguramente encajaría mejor de lo esperado.

El director de la institución subió con tranquilidad las escaleras centrales hasta la pequeña capilla de estilo gótico. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y observo con atención el interior, una presencia sobre el altar atrajo su atención. Era el único muchacho que podía conciliar el sueño en un lugar que a los demás atemorizaba, por su austeridad e incomprensión. La capilla cristiana era un lugar poco visitado por los niños que preferían olvidar las oraciones por los juegos.

Sin embargo aquel pequeño era asiduo al lugar, tanto así que tendía a desaparecer durante las noches para ir a aquel frió templo. Tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió hasta el muchacho que sonrió al sentir su presencia; sin embargo no cambió su posición.

-¿Esperas ser sacrificado Isaac?- Pregunto irónicamente cruzando los brazos.- Supongo que sabes que lo que estás haciendo podría considerarse una blasfemia.

-Solo estaba durmiendo.- Su sonrisa se amplio.

-Sobre al atar de una iglesia.- El hombre suspiro.- Mello, tienes que dejar de escaparte de tu habitación en mitad de la noche. Podrías ponerte enfermo.

-Te preocupas demasiado Roger.- Dijo bajando de la mesa.- Solo necesitaba un momento en silencio.- El hombre le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

-¿De nuevo el mismo sueño?- El pequeño le dirigió una despreocupada sonrisa demasiado fingida.- Sabes que la puerta de mi cuarto jamás esta cerrada. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito. Puedes venir a la hora que desees.

-Eres muy amable Roger, pero no eres mi tipo.- El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír al pícaro muchacho que disfrutaba mal interpretándole.

-Tu compañero de habitación ya ha llegado. Se llama Matt. Ve a saludarle.- El muchacho arrugo la nariz.

-¿Porqué lo has metido conmigo?, había otra habitación libre.

-Lo sé. Pero me parece que estará mejor contigo.- El muchacho le lanzo una inquisidora mirada.- Digamos que tenéis mucho en común.- Con una altanera mueca el joven abandono el lugar.

El muchacho pelirrojo acabo de desempacar sus cosas y salió de la habitación dispuesto a conocer el lugar. Camino sin rumbo fijo jugando con la consola portátil mientras miraba disimuladamente las diferentes habitaciones donde niños pequeños y adolescentes compartían juegos. Su vista se fijo en un muchacho de pequeña envergadura y el cabello blanquecino. Sentado en una esquina solitaria, alejado del bullicio se encontraba tratando de montar un complicado juego de cartas. Sus ojos se clavaron en él.

Su cabello rubio ondeo despeinado mientras saltaba las escaleras para bajar más deprisa. Atravesó el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación. Por el camino observo que una de las puertas, perteneciente a la habitación de juegos se encontraba abierta y no pudo reprimir la curiosidad. Giro la cara y vio un tumulto de niños gritando mientras jugaban. Apartado de ellos estaba un muchacho albino construyendo un gran castillo de naipes. Apenas le faltaban unas cartas para acabar. Se acerco a él y con un simple golpe sobre la mesa cerca de la base de la construcción, ésta se vino a bajo. El peliblanco se quedo con las manos en alto aún sujetando las dos últimas cartas. Pero no se inmutó ante el otro, sino que volvió a empezar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mello le dirigió una mirada desafiante y se apoyo unos segundos sobre la mesa antes de decidir marcharse. Cada vez que le veía sucedía lo mismo; la sola presenciad de ese pequeño le sacaba de quicio. Y aunque a la vista del resto su odio fuese irracional, para él estaba más que justificado. Sus pasos fueron interceptados por las palabras de un muchazo pelirrojo que le habló desde un sillón orejero.

-¿Deberías disculparte con él?- Mello le miro sorprendido, el pelirrojo jugaba con su videoconsola.- Él no te ha hecho nada y tu le has estropeado el juego. Por eso debes disculparte.- Sentenció sin apartar los ojos del juego.

-¿Y qué pasará sino lo hago?- Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo colocando en los brazos en jarras.

-Si no tienes modales, sería bueno que alguien te los enseñase.- Respondió arremangándose.

-Y supongo qué ese alguien serás tú, ¿no?- Pregunto mofándose.

-No me gustan las peleas pero lo haré si es necesario.- Mello sonrió abiertamente y cogió la portátil del muchacho para hacerse notar. Bajo las googles los ojos se desviaron hasta su rostro.

-Quítate eso y mírame a la cara.- Su sonrisa maliciosa se alargaba con una traviesa expresión.

-Lo siento pero no.- Quiso retomar su juego, pero el rubio no le dejó. Con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la consola.

-Princesa vas a tener que ser más rápida si quieres recuperarlo.- Rió mientras el pelirrojo trataba de arrebatárselo . Por fin había atraído su atención .- ¿Así qué tú eres Matt?

-Sabes me resulta incómodo no saber el nombre de alguien qué conoce el mío.- El rubio sonrió aún más ampliamente y golpeo el hombro del otro suavemente aunque con firmeza. Con un forzado movimiento Matt logró hacerse con su tesoro, aunque su compañero no soltó la presa, por lo que acabaron rodando por el suelo.- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.- Le recordó.

-Mello.- Contesto el albino colocando las cartas y distrayendo al pelirrojo. El rubio aprovecho ese escaso momento de confusión para liberarse y empujar al otro con un una patada en el estómago.

El muchacho salió volando tirando a su paso varias sillas, incluida la que ocupaba el peliblanco tirándole al suelo también. Preocupado el pelirrojo le ayudo a levantarse. La mayoría de los niños pararon de jugar para mirarles.

-Es un problemático.- Susurró una niña pequeña que se escondió tras un gran peluche.

-Acaba de llegar y ya se cree el dueño de esto.- Dijo uno un poco más mayor.

-Deberíamos enseñarle cuál es su puesto.- Algunos muchachos se acercaron a él, para golpearle.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es para insultar a Mello?- Dijeron algunas chicas. Por su parte el rubio miró la videoconsola y la sacudió cerca de su oído. Mello era un genio para los estudios y los deportes, pero un juego portátil como aquel para él era simplemente util para partir en pedazos los caramelos.

Matt desvió la cabeza al piso. Deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar y esconderse en lo más profundo de aquel entramado de habitaciones y pasillos. No había deseado ese resultado. No quería meterse en líos, simplemente odiaba que se abusara de los débiles. Varios niños se acercaron a él para sujetarle pero Mello fue más rápido.

-Novato tonto.- Se acercó a él, parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Su mano se deslizo sobre una casa de muñecas mientras lograba alcanzarle. Estiró la mano para entregarle el juguete.- Toma perro.- Se burló.

Matt estiró la mano, sin embargo la consola se deslizo a varios centímetros del suelo. Cayó al suelo entre los murmullos de los presentes haciéndose pedazos contra la alfombra de lana teñida de marrón claro. Matt abrió la boca para quejarse, pero solo sus instintos reaccionaron. Como si de una película a cámara lenta se tratase vio al rubio caer al suelo. Sus rodillas se flexionaron mientras atrapaba en el aire su mano aún extendida y lo atraía hacía su cuerpo impidiendo que su nuca se golpease contra la esquina de la mesa.

-Mello, ¿qué te pasa?- Pregunto un muchacho de largo cabello negro acercándose al rubio. Apartó al pelirrojo para tomarlo entre sus brazos intentándole hacerle reaccionar.- ¿Que le has hecho maldito engendro?

-¿Yo?- Se auto señalo Matt sorprendido. El pequeño de pelo blanco miró por encima de su hombro para tener una mejor visión del cuerpo del rubio.- Yo no he hecho nada.

-Claro que sí ojos de demonio. Eres un cobarde, seguro que le atacaste a traición.- El pelirrojo le miraba con la boca abierta. Quería defenderse, pero no le dejarían. Una pesada pieza de un juego de construcción salió volando golpeándole la cabeza.

El impacto le hizo caer al suelo una vez más, mareado. Un fuerte pisotón en su estómago le hizo saber que su tortura apenas comenzaba. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando abría la boca, ¿porqué no podía callarse y pasar desapercibido como los demás. Le sujetaron las extremidades para que no pudiese defenderse.

-Trae el compás.- Ordeno un muchacho de unos doce años.- Vamos a darte una lección que no olvidarás.- Sudores fríos recorrieron la espalda de Matt en un desesperado intento de supervivencia.

-¿Qué demonios creéis qué estáis haciendo?- Grito asustado un joven de cabello azabache atraído por el revuelo y los ruegos de un pequeño albino, que se escondía tras el. Matt suspiro aliviado al ver como el muchacho al que había protegido salió en busca de ayuda.

La presión que ejercían sobre él sus captores fue mermando hasta permitirle escapar. Con rápidos movimientos recogió los pedazos de la videoconsola y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. El hombre que le había salvado se encontraba agachado sujetando al rubio quien inconsciente no se resistió.

-¿A dónde crees qué vas?- Tomo el cuerpo de Mello en brazos con sin esfuerzo y se acerco hasta Matt.- Sígueme hasta la enfermaría y vosotros … - Se giro clavando sus penetrantes ojos negros en los niños que tragaron saliva.- … supongo que os sentiréis orgullosos de lo que ibais a hacer.

La enfermería no quedaba lejos de allí. Salió de la habitación con el pelirrojo a su lado y el pequeño albino siguiendo sus pasos. La enfermera les miro asustada y ayudo a colocar sobre la cama al rubio. Lo reviso y su mirada se torno severa.

-Sus niveles de azúcar están bajos.- Hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que se acercará y poder revisarlo.- Levántate la camiseta.- Algunos moratones empezaban a surgir en la piel.- Primer día y ya te has pegado. No es una buena media, ¿no crees?- El muchacho no contesto.

-No fue él quien empezó.- Contesto el albino sorprendiendo al resto que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¡Near!- Exclamó el pelinegro casi saltando.- Se me había olvidado que estabas ahí. Anda acompáñame al despacho supongo que el director querrá saber lo que ha sucedido.- Salió de la enfermería sujetando al pequeño de los hombros.

-Pero L, no empezó él.- Repitió.

La enfermera metió entre las sabanas el cuerpo agitado de Mello colocándole un paño de agua fría sobre la frente. Después se acerco al pelirrojo. Extendió una pasta transparente y fría sobe sus manos y se la aplico por las zonas doloridas con cuidado. El pequeño se quejo levemente.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Pregunto echando un rápido vistazo al rubio que temblaba.

-Es un chico fuerte. Se recuperará y en pocas horas seguro que le ves haciendo de las suyas.- Contesto la mujer de grandes caderas y sonrisa bonachona.- Ahora porqué no te tumbas un rato y descansas. Voy a ir a por un poco de chocolate, pero no te preocupes, vuelvo en seguida.

La puerta se cerró dejándoles solos en la habitación. Con cuidado se acerco a la cama del durmiente y aparto unos mechones rebeldes del flequillo húmedo. Le observo detenidamente durante unos breves instantes. Su rostro se encontraba contraído pero aún así su atractivo era más que evidente. Su piel sedosa tostada por el sol estaba perlada por el sudor y su cabello rubio se pegaba a su piel dándole un aspecto angelical. No pudo evitar acercarse a esos labios sonrosados y dejar sobre ellos un tierno beso, que supo a chocolate.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pesadez y observaron con detenimientos las marcas en la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo. Los moratones recientes no llamaron su atención, pero las marcas de un cinto si lo hizo. Se recostó contra la pared sintiendo zumbar sus oídos. Matt se giró ante el ruido y se colocó con rapidez la camiseta.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Digamos que estoy mejor de lo que estaré. Me salte el desayuno.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Tengo hipoglucemia.- Matt le miró como si no entendiera.- El nivel de azúcar en mi sangre es muy bajo.- La expresión seguía siendo la misma.- Oye, ¿sabes lo que es el azúcar?

-¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de desayunar?- Preguntó asustado revolviendo entre sus bolsillo. La risa inocente de Mello lleno la habitación y Matt se sonrojó sacando una chocolatina de un bolsillo del pantalón. - Debes comer.- Dijo ofreciéndosela.

Mello sonrió aceptándola y haciéndole un hueco en la cama. Dio un mordisco al dulce y le ofreció otro a Matt, quien se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas. Dos turquesas llamaron la atención del rubio quien depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Sonrojado el dueño del las googles le miró sorprendido.

-Mío. Desde ahora eres mío.- Dijo acomodándose contra su pecho. Con sus mejillas rojas como las granadas en otoño aceptó el abrazo y otro onza de chocolate, mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente. Realmente iba a disfruta estando allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Los débiles rayos del sol atravesaron las blanquecinas cortinas confiriendo a la habitación un color dorado propio de las hojas otoñales. Aspiro el aroma de la habitación cargado de tabaco y suspiro recordando la noche. Un peso sobre su hombro le hizo saber que aún seguía acompañado. El cabello blanquecino del muchacho le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. La noche había pasado rápida, quizás demasiado. Las palabras habían fluido a causa del dolor y las acciones no habían sido las más acertadas, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía dar marcha atrás. Afrontar la realidad era la única solución.

Acarició la mejilla sonrojada del albino y deposito un suave beso sobre ella. Su mente rechazaba aquel prolongado contacto mientras su cuerpo lo aceptaba con placer. No podía negar la evidencia, había disfrutado con aquel pequeño, pero aún así no estaba satisfecho. Se giró un poco para liberarse del abrazo, pero el forzado movimiento despertó al más joven. Los ojos grises se abrieron con pesadez y miraron a la masculina figura que se recostaba frente a él.

-Matt.- Bostezó sonriendo mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar un mechón de su pelirrojo y lacio cabello. Durante unos segundos se quedó admirando aquel cuerpo, que sin pasar demasiado tiempo al sol resultaba bronceado. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el pequeño, Matt le dio la espalda.

Las huellas de Mello aún eran visibles a pesar de los días que habían pasado separados. Sus uñas seguían gravadas en la piel marcando su propiedad. Near se situó tras el y dibujo con su lengua aquellas huellas arañadas . Matt echó la cabeza hacía atrás sin poder evitar un gemido y el pequeño sonrió satisfecho. Giró en la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre los muslos del dueño de los cabellos rojos. Con la timidez de la primera vez cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas.

-¿Quédate un rato más?- Pidió. Matt abrió la boca para hablar, pero prefirió escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

-Near. Esto esta mal.

-A mí no me lo parece.- Sonrojado se quitó de la cómoda posición y se apoyó contra la pared.- Ya se que era mi primera vez, pero mejoraré.- Sus ojos grises gritaban en un desesperado silencio.

-No eres tu el que ha hecho algo mal Near.- Sonrió acariciando su rostro y se acercó para besar su frente.- La culpa es solo mía.

-Matt yo lo quise. Tu no me obligaste.- Su voz entrecortada solo empeoraba la situación.

-No lo entiendes.- Negó con la cabeza.- Yo no debería haberte tocado.

-Pero yo …

-Le pertenezco.- Sentenció con firmes palabras.- Le amo. Ojala no lo haría, pero lo hago.- Se revolvió el cabello con la mano.- Near te deseaba, no lo voy a negar. Eres como un ángel. Es imposible no enamorarse de ti.

-Pues tu no lo has hecho.- Contestó sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Yo … he cometido un grave error. Near tu mereces a alguien que te ame solo a ti. Y yo no puedo hacerlo.- Suspiró buscando su ropa con la mirada.- Lo siento, yo no debí …

-Deja ya de disculparte.- Gritó dolido.- Eso no va a cambiar las cosas.- Quería llorar, quería golpearle, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Su cuerpo se tensó y el dolor que antes le parecía minúsculo comenzó a envolverle devolviéndole la realidad. Había perdido algo especial, con la persona que deseaba, pero el resultado no había sido el esperado. Había conocido algo que siempre se había negado y ahora no podía regresar a un estado anterior. Desde un segundo plano Matt le observó en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. El no quería hacerle daño, simplemente no había pensado. Había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida. Hacerle daño a ese niño era lo que menos había deseado.

Cuando llegó a Wammy's House seis años antes comprendió que su mundo debía cambiar. Aunque gracias a su estilo solitario había encajado a la perfección con Near, lo cierto era, que se había visto arrastrado al caos de la mano de Mello. Solo ellos habían logrado captar su atención. Near era tímido, reservado y callado. Podía pasarse el día a su lado sin sentirse abandonado o excesivamente observado. Simplemente se dirigían vagas miradas y sonrisas quedas. Por su parte Mello lograba revolucionar toda habitación en la que entraba. Su risa de cascabel se hacía escuchar en los pasillos con tanta frecuencia que nadie pensaba que aquel lugar podría ser un orfanato. Para Mello cada día era una aventura y hacía a todos participes de ella, quisieran o no. Con el paso del tiempo su rutina había cambiado, los videojuegos seguían entre sus manos, pero se había convertido en el perro fiel del rubio juguetón. Por su parte la amistad con Near había quedado relegada a un puesto inferior, casi a desaparecer.

Todo hasta la noche anterior cuando sus defensas cayeron. Salió de la habitación pasadas las doce de para ir al baño y al regresar por el pasillo escuchó un suave rumor proveniente de la biblioteca. Siguió lo que le pareció el maullido de un gato y encontró al pequeño albino llorando sobre uno de los sillones orejeros. No podía decir cuanto tiempo estuvo observándole antes de arrodillarse frente a él para abrazarle. Tan pequeño, tan frágil y tierno que daban ganas de protegerlo del mundo. Si Mello le abría encontrado en semejante postura no habría dudado en patearle hasta ver el blanquecino hueso aparecer entre sus músculos. Pero el destino quiso que su compañero de cuarto continuara durmiendo y él acariciando durante horas aquel cabello crespo.

No pudo decir como paso, apenas podía juntar los fragmentos que se perfilaban en su memoria. Recordaba haberle acompañado hasta su habitación tras limpiar sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Y de pronto todo se volvió blanco. Blanco como el cabello de Near. Blanco como el pijama de Near. Blanco, como su piel. Quizás ahí estuvo el error, en no correr hacía fuera. Recordaba sus brazos cerrándose en torno a la cintura del pequeño y haber empezado a devolver sus besos haciéndolos cada ve más apasionados, más profundos. En algún momento que no lograba precisar sus manos se habían perdido entre los pliegues del algodón que cubría al muchacho. ¿Cuándo se había excitado? No estaba seguro, probablemente lo estaría antes incluso de entrar en aquella habitación.

Recordaba haber lamido aquel cuerpo que tembló bajo su contacto. Sus dedos se habían deslizado sobre la húmeda piel y la saliva había penetrado en su interior haciéndole sonrojarse. Una visión hermosa y desconocida para él hasta ese entonces. Un cuerpo que se dejaba guiar, que suplicaba por ser dominado, queriendo dar placer a cambio de recibirlo. El olor del cuerpo de Near había resultado embriagador, no era tan dulce como el de Mello y sin embargo resultaba igualmente delicioso. Era la fruta prohibida que nunca debería tomar y allí entre sus muslos, había olvidado el mundo que les rodeaba concentrándose simplemente en el placer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza regreso al presente. Busco con prisa los calzoncillos y se los puso dándole la espalda. Los pantalones del pijama estaban caídos y arrugados a los pies de la cama. El llanto de Near atrajo su atención de nuevo. Esta vez, era él la razón de su dolor y no podía evitar que una angustiada punzada congestionase su pecho. No podía quedarse y menos aún marcharse. El problema, el error, continuaría allí una vez el se hubiese ido y sin embargo no podía correr como un cobarde. Con los pantalones puestos volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazó al pequeño, quien en un primer momento se revolvió molesto.

-Near.- Su voz melancólica paralizaba la mente del más joven.- Lo siento. Se que para ti no significa nada, pero para mi es importante que lo sepas. Ahora no lo entiendes, yo no lo hago, y es más que probable que nunca lo hagamos, pero esto ha sido …

-Un error.- Repitió el pequeño sin entusiasmo.- Eres suyo. Lo entiendo.- Atrapó el rostro de su amigo entre las manos y dio un suave besó en la nariz.- Te quiero.- Sus ojos húmedos e infantiles resultaban sinceros. Matt se alejó sorprendido.

-Yo ... -Balbuceo.- … no puedo Near. Yo le quiero. Yo … yo.

-Shhh.- Un dedo en sus labios le calló.- No hay problema. Es nuestro secreto. Tan solo un beso de despedida. Solo por un minuto finge que me quieres.

-Ese no lo tengo que fingir Near, por supuesto que te quiero; aunque no como mereces.- Se acercó al pequeño dispuesto a cumplir su deseo, pero se vio obligado a separarse con un golpe.

En su labio inferior la sangre comenzaba a brotar. Near le había mordido, le había marcado en un lugar visible, como Mello la primera vez. Se llevo la mano a la boca y la lengua al lugar concreto para mitigar el escozor y la hinchazón que pronto quedaría visible. Frente a él el albino se relamía los labios ahora manchados de carmín.

-¡Me importa un rábano!.- Gritó furioso.- Te quiero, ¿porqué no lo entiendes?, me da igual que seas de Mello. Déjame ser tuyo.- Suplicó entre sollozos.- Yo seré tu perro. Haré lo que tu quieras, lo que sea. Te dejaré hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo.- Tiro la sabana al suelo mostrando su desnudez. - Hazme todo lo que él no te deja.

Con las palabras ahogándose en la garganta Matt salió de la habitación del niño y apoyándose contra la puerta se llevo las manos a la cara, cubriendo su sorpresa. Con pasos rápidos llegó a la habitación que compartía con el rubio. El olor a chocolate negro llenó su nariz, haciéndole saber que estaba en casa. Con gesto mecánico revolvió la ropa del segundo cajón de su cómoda y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió el primero e inspiro una profunda calada. Sus ojos se desviaban intranquilos hacía la espalda de Mello. Por lo menos no se había despertado.

Recogió el neceser del aseo, la toalla y una muda y se encaminó al baño para retirar de su cuerpo las evidencias. Mientras en la cama Mello miraba hacía la pared con aspecto cansado. Se había quedado la noche en vela esperando a Matt, dos tabletas de chocolate con 85% de pureza estaban a los pies de su cama arrugadas y maltratadas. Una lágrima se deslizo a través de sus ojos hasta la almohada. El olor de Near estaba presente en el cuarto desde que el pelirrojo había vuelto.

Algo roto dolía en su pecho y las uñas clavadas en su muñeca no podían minimizarlo, era demasiado grande. Tan pesado que incluso le costaba respirar, sentía como se ahogaba aunque tomaba aire con la boca abierta. Jamás había sentido algo parecido y aunque desease matar a Matt por hacerle sentir así era incapaz de moverse. Porque Matt era suyo, porque Matt era él. Porque aunque doliese no lo dejaría marchar, porque si lo hacía volvería a sentirse vació de nuevo. Porque aunque Matt tratase de revelarse no lo soltaría jamás. Era suyo antes, ahora y siempre. Su juguete, su mascota, su mitad y por ello prefería callar y no reprocharle sus infidelidades, porque al final solo estarían ellos dos.


End file.
